Hey There, Little Red Riding Hood
by Sminny-Wew
Summary: Even big girls shouldn't walk through the forest alone, Miss Rose... HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!


**A/N: After watching a video on YouTube with this song, I decided to treat you guys to some Sonamy. And what better time than Valentine's Day to do so?**

**All characters © SEGA/Sonic Team**

**Song © Bowling for Soup**

_

* * *

_

Hey There, Little Red Riding Hood

By Sminny-Wew

Once upon a time, there was a young hedgehog girl named Amy Rose. She always wore a red hood and cape whenever she went out. She did this so often, people called her Little Red Riding Rose.

She lived all by herself, her mother dead and her grandmother living on the other side of town. But she was a happy little girl nonetheless, always delivering goodies to people who asked for them to earn money. People loved her cute little smile and pure soul. Of course, the child did not let these comments go to her head too much, because she was a hard worker who never gave up.

After a few years, Little Red Riding Rose was not so little. She had become very beautiful, and while she became the apple of many men's eyes, she was also pitied by the townsfolk. They knew of strange creatures that lived in the forest that loved to steal their town's prettiest women.

But Red Riding Rose was different from the other women. As she liked to put it, she had something the other women didn't have: a backbone. Red Riding Rose had been training herself for years to defend herself from any creature that wanted to steal her away. She also carried a magical hammer that was said to ward off these creatures.

One day, while cleaning the dishes, there was a knock at the door.

_I wonder who that could be, _thought Red Riding Rose.

She answered the door. It was her friend Silver, the local postman.

"Good morning, Silver!" she greeted happily.

"Morning, Amy," he replied. "I have a letter for you from your grandmother."

Red Riding Rose accepted the envelope and brought it to her nose. "Gingersnaps this time; my grandma sure is creative."

"I'll see you later, Amy," the white hedgehog bid.

"Farewell, Silver!" she called back. She closed the door and opened the scented envelope. Inside was a carefully-written letter.

_**Dear Amy,**_

_**Hello, my darling child. It has been quite a while, hasn't it? I'm eager to see your sweet face today, as I have a delivery for you. I am placing an order for the usual goodies, the ones as sweet as you. I hope no trouble arises when you come.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Grandma Rose**_

Red Riding Rose set the letter aside and went right to work.

After about a half hour, the goodies were ready and placed inside a basket. Red Riding Rose put on her hood and cape and set off for her grandmother's house.

Now, another trait about our heroine is that she is also somewhat daring. As she walked along the cobblestone path, she noticed a cleared space in the woods. Silver had said it was a shortcut that led to the other side of town. This meant that if she took it, she'd reach Grandma's house a lot faster.

Red Riding Rose decided to follow it.

The woods seemed strange to her. A lot of trees were bare, which was unusual for springtime. But perhaps they were late bloomers, Red Riding Rose considered. She shook off the thought and continued walking, stopping only to pick any flowers she came across.

However, unbeknownst to her, two green eyes were peering at her from the dark shadows.

A howl rang out, making Red Riding Rose look up from her flower picking.

_Who's that I see walking in these woods?_

_Why, it's Little Red Riding Hood!_

Red Riding Rose dropped the flower and shifted into a defensive stance, ready to whip out her hammer. She found the two eyes that'd been following her.

"Show yourself, you beast!" she demanded.

Out from the shadows stepped a beast most feral. He was a werehog, one of the most feared creatures among the townsfolk. This werehog had dark blue fur with white on the tips of his quills, along with pointed ears and sharp claws. His muzzle, stomach, hands, and the insides of his ears were all light blue. There were also tufts of white fur around his wrists, mimicking gloves. His only attire was tattered socks and red sneakers with spikes in the middle and on the soles of his shoes. He was standing on two legs and his fangs were visible from his closed mouth.

"Hi there," he greeted. His voice held the same ferocity as his appearance. "What brings you to this neck of the woods?"

_Hey there, Little Red Riding Hood,_

_You sure are looking good_

_You're everything that a Big Bad Wolf would want_

"I'm sorry," Red Riding Rose pardoned, "But I can't stop to chat, especially to the likes of you. I have to make a delivery." She started walking away. The werehog followed behind.

"What kind of delivery?" he asked.

"The usual: bringing goodies to my Grandma."

"And you're doing this alone?"

"You ask a lot of questions, pal."

"Well, I just think that pretty girls shouldn't be walking alone, you know?"

Red Riding Rose giggled. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Mr. Werehog."

_Little Red Riding Hood,_

_I don't think even big girls should_

_Go walking in these spooky old woods alone_

"I have a name," the werehog said in slight annoyance. "It's Sonic the Werehog. Does a lady like you have a name, or are names beneath your kind?"

Red Riding Rose hid her face. She could not let this creature see her laugh, no matter how funny he was. If she let her guard down, it'd all be over.

"At least show me your face."

Red Riding Rose sighed and looked at the werehog. It was then that Sonic realized how pretty her eyes were.

_What big eyes you have,_

_The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad_

_So just to see that you don't get chased,_

_I think I ought to walk with you far away_

Now that he had a good look at her, he could see that she was like a Greek statue. Everything was beautiful—her bright pink fur, her deep emerald-green eyes, her black button nose, her unpainted lips, her stunning frame of a body…everything was perfect.

_What full lips you have,_

_You're sure to lure someone bad_

_So until you get to Grandma's place,_

_I think you ought to walk with me and be safe_

Wait, what was he thinking?! He had been ordered to kill this woman; he couldn't be falling in love with her like this! Besides, if she returned these feelings…he'd be reduced to that of a regular hedgehog, lose his honor, and be forever banished from his clan.

He had to focus, earn her trust, and finish the job.

_I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on_

'_Til I'm sure that you've been shown,_

_That I can be trusted,_

_Walking with you alone_

"Well?" Red Riding Rose demanded.

Sonic cleared his throat. "I, uh…didn't catch your name."

She looked away. "It's Amy Rose. But most people call me Red Riding Rose, because of this red hood and cape I wear."

"I see; a pretty name for a pretty face."

_Little Red Riding Hood,_

_I'd like to hold you if I could,_

_But you might think I'm a Big Bad Wolf,_

_So I won't_

Sonic stopped in his tracks and dropped onto all fours, growling.

Red Riding Rose turned around, reaching for her hammer. "Is something wrong?"

"We're being followed."

There was silence. And then, out of the blue, a blur of red and black leapt at Red Riding Rose. She jumped out of the way while Sonic dove at the creature, pulling it into a vicious fight. Blood stained the ground and fur, fangs dug into flesh, and claws tore at face.

After finally managing to pin his opponent to the ground, Sonic realized who he was fighting. "Shadow?"

"Surprised, my friend?"

"Why were you following me, faker?"

"To make sure you got the job done. However, it looks like you're not going to comply."

Sonic was suddenly flipped over and was now pinned by Shadow.

"Don't tell me you've fallen in love with your own prey; you know that's blasphemy among our clan."

"So what if I have?"

Before Shadow could answer, Red Riding Rose had struck him off with her hammer. Shadow stood up. After looking at both of them for a minute or so, he ran off.

Red Riding Rose put away her hammer and looked at Sonic. "Why didn't you let him kill me?"

Sonic looked away.

_What a big heart I have,_

_The better to love you with_

_Little Red Riding Hood,_

_Even bad wolves can be good_

"Hey."

Sonic looked back at Red Riding Rose.

"Wanna walk with me to Grandma's?"

Sonic couldn't believe it. She already trusted him enough to do that? What a weird girl.

"Uh, sure."

_I'll try to be satisfied,_

_Just to walk close by your side,_

_But maybe you'll see things my way,_

_Before we get to Grandma's place_

Sonic did some thinking, and decided that Shadow was wrong. She wasn't his prey. He now had not a care for the rules. He loved her. That was all that mattered.

_Hey Little Red Riding Hood,_

_You sure are looking good_

_You're everything that a Big Bad Wolf would want_

They eventually arrived at Grandma's cottage. Red Riding Rose told Sonic to wait by the edge of the forest while she dropped off the goodies.

And while the girl was gone, Sonic noticed that the color of his hands and stomach were slowly fading to a shade of peach, and his fur seemed slightly less wild. He was becoming a tame hedgehog. But it didn't matter. He was in love.

And she loved him back.

**

* * *

**

A/N: That turned out a

_**little**_** differently than what I pictured in my head. Oh well, I hope you guys liked it, and Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
